Theoretically speaking, a Long-Term Evolution Time-Division Duplex (LTE TDD) system can deploy different uplink/downlink sub-frame configuration for adjacent cells, which is claimed as one of the important advantages. However, deploying different uplink/downlink sub-frame configuration for adjacent cells will result in implementing an uplink sub-frame at a first cell while implementing a downlink sub-frame at a second cell, thereby producing inter-cell interference. The produced inter-cell interference could be disastrous for the system. The inter-cell interference thus produced may be divided into an interference of an uplink User Equipment (UE) on a downlink UE and an interference of a downlink base station, e.g. an Evolved Node B (eNB) on an uplink eNB. How to reduce the inter-cell interference has been addressed by many papers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new scheme for reducing or even eliminating the inter-cell interference resulting from deploying different uplink/downlink sub-frame configuration for adjacent cells.